[unreadable] The proposed Mentored Research Scientist Development Award (MRSDA) will extend training and experience in the field of substance abuse among runaway/homeless adolescents. Training goals include: (1) acquiring a broad knowledge base in adolescent addiction, (2) building competence in conducting family-based intervention strategies, (3) developing knowledge concerning cultural sensitivity in interventions with diverse ethnic groups, (4) collaborating with senior investigators, (5) acquiring specific skills in advanced multivariate statistics, (6) investigating methods for engaging and retaining adolescents and their families in treatment and pilot testing a family-oriented in-home intervention model and (7) publishing outcome research and submitting a research study (R01) of the family-based intervention developed from this research. Research project: The study will establish methodological feasibility for engaging and retaining youth and families in a family-based intervention model following a runaway shelter stay. This research study is divided into 3 phases: 1) a pilot investigation to refine four in-home sessions of a family-based in-home intervention with runaway youth discharged from services at a runaway youth emergency shelter in Texas, 2) a main study to recruit and engage substance using runaway youth and their families in a 12 session in-home intervention aimed at reducing substance use and other high risk behaviors among the youth upon discharge from shelter services, and 3) conducting post intervention and 3 month follow-up measurements to evaluate retention and outcomes. Parent and Youth Questionnaires will focus on individual demographics, family-level variables and youth and parent substance use. Retention rates will be monitored throughout the 12-week intervention period. The major goal is to determine feasibility for engaging and retaining runaway youth and their families in a family-based intervention to decrease youth substance use. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]